


Sick people do wonders

by xx_Ackleholic_xx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Double Date, F/M, M/M, Runaway, i hate tagging with a passion, idk - Freeform, random sick woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Ackleholic_xx/pseuds/xx_Ackleholic_xx
Summary: Sam and his girlfriend, take the privilege of setting up Dean for a date after some time out of the game. When the original person he suggested for his brother bailed because she was ill, he calls an old friend to join them on this double date. LET'S SEE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!Cause I have no clue!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say... except for don't ask. And I think I should do a fanfic that is more romantic. Imma get started on that... and it'll be Cas' birthday :D
> 
> Carry on my Wayward Reader!!

"Let me count the ways that this is a bad idea," Dean said, glaring at his brother who wore a hopeful glint in his eyes. "One, I don't even know her. And that's like all the reasons why!" 

 

"C'mon, man! You're not going on a date with some serial killer. She's a friend. Plus, me and Jess would be there." 

 

Sam just informed his sibling about his plan. Of course, Dean freaked out because he hadn't had a date in centuries. But neither did Jamie. She was also rusty in the dating game. Hence the reason for this whole endeavour. 

 

"Maybe if I show you a pic you'd change your mind." Sam pushed his hand into his jacket pocket, and took out his cellphone. After he tapped in his short password, his finger seemed to be in a scrolling motion. 

 

His sibling just glared at him with bafflement, while his arms were across his chest. 

 

"Here," Sam indicated, and shoved the technology device in the older's face. 

 

"I can't see anything when it's up in my damn face." Dean snapped, and pushed back his brother's hand a certain distance away. When his gaze scanned the picture he was being shown, a sly smirk cracked on his face. "Nice boobs, Sammy. Where'd you get that?" The youngest jolted up slightly, then let out a frustrated sigh. "Just scroll left, jerk." 

 

"Okay, Mrs. Bossy Bitch." Dean swiped left at the screen, and a satisfied expression crossed over his smugness. "Wow. Okay, I'd seriously tap that."

 

Sam threw on an overjoyed emotion, then strolled out the room. After he left, he shouted back to his brother, "I'll see you at seven!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was now half a few past five. Two, well less than two hours until the date.

 

At this time, Sam and Jessica were doing a tiny couple task. The Winchester's arm was slung around his girlfriend while their eyes were glued to the television. Jess held the gigantic bowl of popcorn, and occasionally, they both could peck from the snack.

 

During their activity, the couple's apartment started at a ring. Just as the girl was about to stretch and answer it, Sam condemned the action, and they awaited for it to cease it's noise. When it did, the message tone of Sam's voice started, "Hey! You have reached the line of Jess and Sam! We're sorry we can't pick up the phone right now. Leave your-leave your number and we'll get back to you! Did I do that right?" 

 

Then, the voicemail began, "He-hello. It's Jamie. Guys I'm sorry but I can't- I can't make it tonight. As you can hear, I'm- I'm sick. And I feel awful now and for letting you guys down. I'm sorry. Bye." 

 

After those words, Sam and Jessica traded glances. The Winchester let out a sigh, and slouched in his seat, removing his arm from around his girl. 

 

"Great. So what? Call Dean and say it's over?" Jess asked, cocking an eyebrow and glaring morosely at Sam who just shook his head.

 

"No. I've been trying so long and now that he finally said yes, this happens. We're not bailing. We're finding him another date." 

 

"Okay. let's see who we have." Moore took her personal phone from the table nearby, and started calling out names who were available. "Amber. Becky. Chris. Cristal. Castiel. Logan. Jeffery. K-"

 

"Wait. Who's Castiel?" Sam inquired, moving closer to his girlfriend so his eyes may get access to the device. She scrolled back up, and there was the name again. Castiel Novak.

 

"Isn't that..?"

 

"Yeah. He was the high school president. But I think now he's some big business owner." Sam swore he was about to scream his lungs out. This is perfect.

 

"Call him!" He exclaimed. Jessica's eyes expanded, and she continuously poked at the call button. 

 

During their chat, the Winchester was seat anxiously, awaiting a positive answer. When he received a quick peer from Jess, he grew more apprehensive. 

 

"Yeah, okay. You too, Cas. Thank you very much. Bye." 

 

With a crestfallen expression, Moore turned to Sam, and just gazed at him. Sam felt a wave of sorrow over take him by that one stare. Suddenly, Jessica sprung up to her feet, and mirthfully yelled, "It's a date!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was exactly seven o' clock.

 

Sam, Jessica and Dean were already seated around a table in the planned restaurant. The dimly light room set such a romantic setting. Every table wore a bloodshot cover, and topped with a glass vase of ivory roses. The group has been present here for half of an hour. Neither Jessica nor Sam worried, because they knew Castiel always arrived late at any and everything. 

 

But the eldest on the other hand, was taken over by anticipation. Continuously, his foot tapped at the dark marble floors, while his mind was swarming with quizzical thoughts. 

 

He had no knowledge that Jamie was sick and that Castiel was her replacement. 

 

It didn't take more than five minutes after the scheduled time for the entrance doors to open. When it did, no one paid much heed. But then Sam's voice called out, "Hey, Cas! Over here!"

 

Of course, Dean's reaction was stoked with a grand fog of bafflement. 

 

Before he could turn and examine the individual, he didn't know Novak was already seated next to him. Eventually, the Winchester met gazes with the other person. 

 

"Hello, Dean." Castiel greeted, with a mesmeric simper across his face. 

 

Dean was basically a question mark. _Where is Jamie? Who's this guy? How does he know me? I ain't complaining. But really._  


 

After an intense star between the two men, Sam cleared his throat and slightly grasped their attention.

 

"Uh, Dean, this is Castiel Novak. Also known as Cas." 

 

"Hey." Dean simply said, nodding to the man he swapped glared with. It was impossible to not notice the azure of his eyes and the pure heart stopper of his smile. The pitch hair he wore, seemed to top it all off. _Wow._  


 

Wide-eyed, the Winchester turned back and seated himself correctly. Throughout the entire meal, Sam and Jessica were constantly bantering with their friend, while Dean remained in silence, and toying with his fork. When the get together was on the verge of ending, Dean excused himself to the bathroom. 

 

Although he didn't use the jaunt, he just splashed water on his face, and gave his mirror self a sharp stare. About ten seconds after he met eyes with himself, the bathroom door opened, and the sound of footsteps getting closer occupied the quiet atmosphere.

 

"Hello." 

 

Dean moved his eyes from his reflection, and to the man that stood near him. Castiel. The Winchester twirled around, and was once again captured by the teal of Novak's eyes. 

 

"Hey."

 

"I do understand this isn't exactly in your comfort list." 

 

"You got that right. I didn't even sign up for this."

 

"Yeah. Neither did I. Jessica practically begged me."

 

Dean scoffed, then an idea hit him.

 

"You wanna get out of here? And do something that doesn't involve these geeks?" 

 

A smile as glistening a the stars, spread across Castiel's face. He then nodded once, and his wrist was taken in Dean's hold. They both then bolted out of the restaurant, and hopped in the Winchester's vehicle.

 

With the road as their guide, and the limit as the sky, the remaining of this night, was their beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so F-ing proud of that last sentence I don't know why


End file.
